Optimus Prime
Optimus PrimeBumblebee (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2019) (Comic p.9). Bumblebee says: "That's Optimus Prime, Eck." is the leader of the Autobots. History Ectronymous Diamatron detected a Cybertronian signal emanating from Earth and reported it to Optimus Prime immediately. Ectronymous briefed Optimus on the bridge and believed reconnaissance should be easy. Optimus asked him if he was sure it was a Cybertronian signal. Ectronymous insisted he checked and double checked the signal to make sure it was legitimate and they should find out what it was. Optimus agreed but assigned Ectronymous on a solo mission to find the signal. He wanted everyone else to keep to their routine then asked what the name of the planet was again. Ectronymous replied it was "Earth." Ectronymous, now Ectotron, made contact while Grimlock was on comm duty. Ectotron asked for Optimus. Grimlock stated he was a warrior, not an errand boy. Optimus overhead and told him it was fine. Ectotron informed him of his new name to Optimus' relief but he quickly changed the subject and asked if he located the signal. Ectotron took two minutes to brief him on the situation at hand. Optimus admitted that was not what he was expecting and decided to see it for himself. Wheeljack thought it was a bad idea and admitted he thought Ectotron was always a little off. Grimlock declared he wasn't afraid of no ghosts. Wheeljack stated ghosts don't exist and believed there were too many variables on Earth. He volunteered to go instead. Optimus understood Wheeljack's concerns but reminded him how he supported his ideas, which others thought were crazy. Grimlock interjected he still thought Wheeljack was crazy. Optimus stated it was Ectotron's turn for his support but admitted he was curious about his report. He left Wheeljack in charge and departed for New York. Optimus' personal craft made a discreet landing in New York near the Ardsley Travel Plaza. He chose a semi-trailer truck to scan for his vehicle form and drove to the coordinates Ectotron provided him. After an hour's drive, Optimus arrived at the Firehouse but Ectotron was not around. Optimus elected to reverse into the alley next to the Firehouse and enjoy a short rest cycle while he waited. A pair of women saw Optimus, still in vehicle mode, and thought it was fate. They got out their spray cans and tagged him. The Ghostbusters and Ectotron returned some time later. Ectotron was eager to contact Optimus again to see if left The Ark yet. Optimus stepped into the Firehouse. Peter noticed the graffiti all over him and mused when in Rome. Ectotron quieted him and reported they had experienced two separate sentient electrical disturbances in addition to Starscream. Optimus wanted to hear all about it but emphasized Starscream first. Peter went upstairs to get him. Introductions were made. Janine Melnitz asked Optimus if he needed a towel or some turpentine. Optimus declined but asked her what the phrase "When in Rome" meant. Janine informed him it meant to blend in like the locals. Optimus took it under advisement. Peter returned with news that Starscream was gone. The Ghostbusters, Ectotron, and Optimus relocated to the Warehouse. Ectotron wondered who would free Starscream. Winston countered the better question was why. Optimus agreed it could be part of a larger plan since Starscream always preferred ambush tactics and doubted that changed in death. Winston detected some skepticism and remembered how he used to be like that. Optimus explained he never saw a ghost before and only came to Earth in support of Ectotron. Ectotron was touched and hoped they could locate Starscream. Peter assured them they would but admitted the Warehouse didn't have as much scanning equipment as the Firehouse but believed Janine was uneasy of the prospect of both Ectotron and Optimus trying to fit in the entryway. Optimus joked there was once a Decepticon who shrank into a handheld weapon and he stepped on him and set off a thousands year war. Peter fell for it and was amused he did. Optimus speculated disguising himself in the Ghostbusters' colors may have had a small psychological influence. Peter asked how he did that. Optimus replied he used nanochromatic camouflage to cover up the vandalism.Optimus Prime (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.3). Optimus Prime says: "I used nanochromatic camouflage to cover the vandalism." Peter joked Ray was already dreaming of an Ecto-Semi of his own. Ray invited them to test their packs. Ectotron went first and accidentally blew up the Ecto-Gyro. Egon revealed he got a firm fix on Starscream's P.K.E. signature. They departed for the Grosbeak Generating Station. Starscream called out to Optimus. Peter was all for reunions but got to the point and asked Starscream how he escaped a secured Trap. Starscream was irritated he was interrupted, especially since he had the upper hand. Optimus was surprised Starscream was a ghost after all. Starscream stated he was more than that and opened fire on the Ghostbusters for their insolence. He was soon wrangled in three Proton Streams. Optimus was amazed. Peter teased Optimus about humoring them the whole time. Optimus admitted he shouldn't have dismissed their claims considered how long he was alive and what he saw in his travels. Starscream feared being trapped again and called out to his master, Kremzeek. A bolt of lightning broke up the streams and Kremzeek manifested. Kremzeek turned to Starscream and reminded him he wanted the Allspark and it was not present. Starscream explained Optimus would be held hostage and the other Autobots would be forced to bring the Allspark to Earth. He insisted that was part of his plan all along. Kremzeek tired of his failures and absorbed Starscream. He went on a rant about his plan to become a god by consuming the Allspark. Ray wondered when they starting making so many speeches. Optimus thought it was normal since Decepticons used to do it all the time. Proton Streams failed against him. They watched as Kremzeek choked Optimus and vowed to beat him to death, absorb his essence, and locate the Allspark. Optimus acknowledged he could fall in battle but he stated he would not tolerate someone seeking power to destroy innocent beings on a whim. He clocked Kremzeek with a right punch. Kremzeek realized he was weaker than he thought and absorbed power from Grosbeak's generators. He fired blasts and restrained Optimus' hands. Ectotron became concerned and implored the Ghostbusters to find some kind of setting on the Proton Pack to knock Kremzeek away. Ray admitted that even if they thought to bring something like a Boson Caster, Kremzeek had a electrical component to deal with. Egon theorized shutting down Grosbeak would take away Kremzeek's power source and give them time to modify a Trap. Ray checked his P.K.E. Meter and reckoned one Trap would not be enough to hold Kremzeek. He believed shorting him out then dispersing him temporarily until they built something more effective was a better. He believed the Electric Ghost they caught the previous night would be drawn to Kremzeek and physical contact would short and disperse both of them. Kremzeek focused his energy into a giant sphere. Optimus yelled at Ray to just do it. Ray was surprised Optimus could hear him. Ectotron pointed out he was fighting hand-to-hand against a being of living electricity so hearing Ray was in the realm of possible. Ray quipped they did impossible things, too, and released the ghost. It worked but the dispersal freed the ghosts of Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, and Starscream. Megatron vowed to destroy Optimus once and for all. Optimus instead brought up Starscream's request to help find new bodies and extended it to them. He tried to tell Megatron the war was over. Megatron stated the war wasn't over until he destroyed him. Optimus declared he didn't want to fight. He disconnected his Proton Pack from his Ion Blaster. Megatron called him a coward. Optimus plugged the pack cord directly into his right wrist then stated he was just tired of war but wasn't afraid of no ghost. He generated a Proton Axe. Optimus and Megatron continued to battle each other. Megatron proclaimed he would die. Optimus retorted he would someday. Optimus slashed Megatron's chest. Megatron ordered them to destroy Ectotron but Shockwave spoke up and declined to Megatron's surprise. Shockwave explained Optimus' offer was agreeable and it was only logical for them to work with the Autobots to restore their physical forms but emphasized they would still follow him if he had to strength to win. Megatron vowed he would deal with them when he was done with Optimus and they would regret their decision. Megatron fired but Optimus dodged the blast. Optimus implored Megatron to listen to the others because they just wanted to help him. Megatron extended his left arm and slapped Optimus then stated his help was worthless. He claimed the Decepticons died on Cybertron because of the Autobots' cowardice. Optimus denied that was true. Winston asked if Optimus wanted help. Ectotron believed he had it covered. Optimus dodged Megatron and still pleaded with him. Megatron told him to help by joining him in death. He produced a ball and chain construct and attacked. Optimus decked him with an uppercut and stated times have changed and they needed to evolve but Megatron fell on Ectotron and inadvertently possessed him. Megatron shot Optimus' left shoulder with the Particle Thrower. Megatron was pleased with his "evolution" and took joy in the tactile sensation of beating Optimus into oblivion. He lifted Optimus over his head and gloated. The Ghostbusters conferred then Peter elected to use the positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime and yelled at Optimus to try to get Ectotron on his back. Megatron lifted Ectotron's right foot to stomp and stated there was no "try," was only success or failure, and the rest was meaningless struggle. Optimus caught Ectotron's foot and flipped him. Optimus disagreed and believed struggling was how success was learned. Peter was amused pop psychology made it into space. Ray instructed Optimus to hold Ectotron down. Optimus suggested he hurry as Ectotron seemed stronger. Ray joked he was fighting for two then climbed atop Ectotron's chest and poured positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime down his mouth. Megatron was ejected in a stream of Energon. Megatron appeared in a new form and admitted he was blinded by rage and realized how short sighted he was being. He revealed a new plan: possess Optimus Prime and conquer whole worlds. Megatron rushed towards Optimus but Ectotron wrangled him at the last second then Ray trapped him. Peter predicted Optimus wanted to step on the Trap. Optimus admitted it crossed his mind. Peter asked if he wanted them to deposit the traps in their Containment Unit or something else. Optimus decided to take the three Traps with him, get them new bodies, and attempt rehabilitation. Peter was skeptical. Ray noted freedom was the right of all sentient beings. Optimus felt deja vu and speculated they could learn a lot from the Decepticons and help all be one again. Ectotron asked him if he really thought Megatron could be rehabilitated. Optimus stated he would always hope then admitted it was an interesting experience that would be long remembered. Egon noted they heard that a lot. Peter promised to Optimus they would work out some kind of lease agreement regarding the Traps. Ectotron told the Ghostbusters there were so many things to do now that he knew ghosts existed. Peter joked he would get the paperwork started for an intergalactic franchise and only a name tag would fit him. Optimus inquired what "things" had to be done. Ectotron was surprised he heard that. Optimus reminded him it was well established he heard everything. Ectotron revealed he wanted to explore space and look for more Cybertronian ghosts that could be saved. Optimus noted that would mean an extended leave of absence from the other Autobots but felt he proved he could handle it then greenlit the mission. Ectotron hugged and thanked Optimus. Trivia *Optimus appears on the Fan Expo Dallas Cover and the SDCC Cover of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1. *On page 7 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, the necklace of Megascream bears the head of Optimus. *Optimus appears on Cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3. *On page 12 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, in panel 1, one of the vehicles is based on the orange rig scanned for Optimus Prime in The Transformers episode "More Than Meets the Eye, Part 1". *Optimus appears on Cover B of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4. *In Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, the 555-2368 phone number on Optimus Prime's vehicle form is the Ghostbusters' phone number seen during their commercial in the first movie. *On page 1 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 , in panel 2, the right bottom console right of Optimus has a still from the orange "We will return to Transformers (1984) commercial bumper featuring Optimus Prime. *On page 5 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, Optimus uses one of his famous phrases, "Let's roll out!" *On page 20 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4: **Optimus Prime invokes his war weary trait. **Optimus' Proton Axe is similar to the Energon Axe he used in the Transformers episode "More Than Meets the Eye, Part 2". *Optimus appears on Cover B and RI of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5. *On page 15 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5, Megatron alludes to the fact that Optimus is a Prime. In the franchise, that has meant various things such as the leader of the Autobots, the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, or the original thirteen Transformers. *On page 17 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5: **Optimus gets a feeling of deja vu from Ray's declaration about freedom. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings" is one of his own catchphrases. **Optimus' "all be one again" is a nod to the rally call of the Autobots, "'Til all are one," interpreted as until all shed their affiliations or until all are one with the Allspark. See Also *Optimus Prime at Transformers Wiki *Transformers-Ghostbusters Collaborative: Ghostbusters MP-10G Optimus Prime Ecto-35 Edition Figure Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ****Mentioned by Ectronymous Diamatron on page 19 and 20.Ectronymous Diamatron (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2019) (Comic p.19). Ectronymous Diamatron says: "The best I can do is contact Optimus Prime."Ectronymous Diamatron (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2019) (Comic p.20). Ectronymous Diamatron says: "And I just know Optimus Prime will find this all very interesting in fact - I bet he'll want to come and look into things for himself." ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 References Gallery OptimusPrimeTFGBIssue1SDCCCover.jpg|As seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 SDCC Cover OptimusPrimeIDW01.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 OptimusPrimeIDW02.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 OptimusPrimeIDW03.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 SkyfireMegaOptimusShockwaveTFGBIssue1.jpg|Head seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 OptimusPrimeIDWTFGBIssue3CoverA.jpg|As seen on Cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 OptimusPrimeIDW04.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 OptimusPrimeIDW05.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 OptimusPrimeIDW06.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 OptimusPrimeIDW07.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 OptimusPrimeIDW08.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 OptimusPrimeIDW09.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 OptimusPrimeIDW10.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 OptimusPrimeIDW11.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 OptimusPrimeIDW12.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 OptimusPrimeIDW13.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 OptimusPrimeIDW14.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 OptimusPrimeIDW15.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 OptimusPrimeIDW16.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 OptimusPrimeTFGBIssue4CoverB.jpg|As seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Cover B OptimusPrimeIDW17.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW18.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW19.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW21.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW22.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW23.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW24.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW25.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW26.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW27.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW28.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW29.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW30.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW31.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW32.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW33.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW34.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW35.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW36.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW37.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeIDW38.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 OptimusPrimeTFGBIssue5CoverB.jpg|As seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Cover B OptimusPrimeTFGBIssue5CoverRI.jpg|As seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Cover RI OptimusPrimeIDW39.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW40.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW41.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW42.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW43.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW44.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW45.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW46.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW47.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW48.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW49.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW50.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW51.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW52.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW53.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW54.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW55.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW56.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW57.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 OptimusPrimeIDW58.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Category:IDW Characters Category:Transformers Category:Extraterrestrials